Yes, Daddy Dear
by KelseyKawaiixo
Summary: "Evangeline, dear. You get that man. For me." That man being the one and only Sherlock Holmes. Her reply? "Yes, daddy dear."


"Good morning, Evangeline."  
"Good morning!"  
"Have a good morning!"

Evangeline Marsh smiled as she made her way through the police station, heels clicking against the wooden floorboards. She gave everyone who wished her a good morning a small nod, along with a fake smile, and sometimes even wished them a good morning back. Though, it had been five and a half years since twenty-eight-year-old Evangeline had a good morning. Or a good day. Or a good anything.

She unlocked her office door, then entered. Though not before reading the golden plaque which was nailed to the door.  
'Detective Marsh.'  
She placed her coffee cup down onto the table, then opened the blinds and opened the window, allowing the crispy, winter air to enter the office and air it out.

She removed her work laptop from one of the desk drawers and clicked it on. She typed in her password, then clicked into google to check her gmail account. She had an email from her friend Rebecca, with the subject line, "Found you an awesome place!"  
The lease on her apartment was up in a week from then, and she still couldn't find herself a place to stay. Hopefully, this would work out. She clicked into it and read the body of the email, which included a link.  
"Hey, girl! You mentioned on the phone last night that you were looking for a new place more central to London. I found you this wonderful two bedroom apartment. I know it's just you, but I thought it looked absolutely stunning and it's worth the extra money. Besides, you have a good job. Here's the link!"

She had pasted the link, and Evangeline clicked into it.

"221C Baker Street," she read aloud. She scrolled down the page to see that it had just recently been refurbished by the landlord. A leak in the ceiling had been fixed, and new, modern furniture put in. It had central heating, and was in the heart of London city. She scrolled up to the photos, clicking through them. It did look nice - but it was 2000 a month for it, and she didn't exactly need the extra bedroom. Something told her to go see the landlord, though. Something deep inside.

She whipped out her cell phone, tapping in the landlord's phone number as it appeared on the screen. She clicked call. After ringing for a few seconds, the rushed voice of an elderly lady answered.  
"H-hello!" the lady said.  
"Good evening, Madam. I was just looking online at your notice for 221C Baker Street. It says here that it's for rent. Is it still available?"  
"Oh, yes!" the lady exclaimed enthusiastically, "I'm Mrs. Hudson. I'm very glad that somebody called for that apartment. I was worried it wouldn't do very well on the market."  
"Why is that?"  
"Well, it is a bottom floor apartment and people can be sort of intimidated by that, can't they? That, and the price. I'm willing to negotiate with you if there are no children or roomies in your life."  
"Yes, Mrs. Hudson. That would be wonderful. I am a single woman with no children, and you see, I'm sort of in a sticky situation. My landlord has decided to sell the house and my lease is up this week. I've lived there for 10 years and usually I just resign the contract and get a new lease on the house but of course I can't this time as he's selling it."  
"Oh, you poor dear. Alright, alright. I'll give it to you for 1000 a month. How does that sound?"

Evangeline could hardly believe her luck! This was amazing!  
"Perfect!" she smiled, "I'll see you there after work, if you can make it."  
"I live right in the apartment next door. I have two other clients coming to see their apartment in a while. So the evening suits me wonderfully."  
"Great. See you then, madam."  
"Bye, darling!"

Evangeline hung up, letting out a soft sigh of relief. She would check the place out, and hopefully move in by the end of the week if things looked good.

After filling out a shit tonne of paperwork all day, Evangeline was ready to go home. She turned off her work laptop, returned it to it's place in her drawer and locked it. She cleaned up her desk and her office and then headed out, closing and locking the door behind her.  
"Have a good night, Evangeline!"  
"Safe home, Evangeline!"  
"Goodnight, Evangeline!"

The same old, same old. She managed to smile through it all every time. She was just glad that nobody could see through her lies. She found her way to her 2007 hyundai Santa Fe and drove to the location in which she would hopefully be living by the end of the week. She hopped out of the car, smiling up at the beautiful building. She knocked on the door, and minutes later the women she presumed to be Mrs. Hudson rushed and answered the door.  
"Ah, hello. How may I help you?"  
"We were speaking on the phone this morning. I didn't formally introduce myself. I'm Evangeline Marsh."  
"Oh yes I recognize your voice! I'm Mrs. Hudson. Please, come in."

Evangeline stepped into the hallway. She could hear rushed footsteps upstairs. She glanced up at the ceiling, then back at Mrs. Hudson, who chuckled nervously.  
"Oh, I wouldn't mind that. They moved in today, they're probably just moving stuff around."  
"Oh. I hope so" Evangeline smiled, following Mrs. Hudson over to the apartment with the number 221 and the letter C on a golden plaque. She observed the front door. It was clean and freshly painted.  
"I do hope you like it in here. I will try my hardest to make you as comfortable as possible" Mrs Hudson said kindly.  
"Thank you" Evangeline smiled, "I'm hoping I like it as well."

Mrs Hudson unlocked the front door and welcomed her in. Evangeline walked into the apartment and she immediately felt at home.  
"Wow, this is beautiful" she smiled.  
"It is, isn't it? I had a proper decorator come in and do the whole thing up. She did a fantastic job."  
"I can see" Evangeline said, looking around the apartment in awe, "I'll take it."  
She wasn't sure why she said it, but it just kind of slipped out without her being aware she had even said it. That is, until Mrs. Hudson squeaked with glee.  
"Yay! When will you be moving in, then?"  
"I hope by Wednesday."  
"Oh so two days from now" Mrs Hudson said, clapping her hands together excitedly,"this is wonderful news."  
"Indeed. Who are the boys upstairs?" she asked, stepping further into the apartment and glancing at the objects that decorated the place.  
"One is a doctor. His name of John Watson, an ex-war veteran. Well, he did some medical work there. But he was shot and needs a walking stick. The other is Sherlock Holmes. Apparently many people know him."

Her eyes widened.  
"S-Sherlock Holmes?" she stuttered out, turning to face her, "the Sherlock Holmes?"  
"Yes!" Mrs Hudson nodded. Evangeline turned her face away, a bright grin spreading across her face and plumping up her cheeks. She giggled to herself. Oh, this was brilliant. It was her daddy's doing, for sure.  
"Is everything alright, dear?" Mrs Hudson asked.  
"Everything is perfectly fine" she said, turning to look at her again and clapping her hands together, "I move in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Mrs Hudson smiled, "excellent! I'm sure the boys will be very happy to meet you."  
"Oh, I'm sure" Evangeline smirked, exiting the apartment and shaking Mrs. Hudson's hand, "I will see you here tomorrow at 7pm sharp. Have a good night."  
"Goodnight, Ms. Marsh! Ooh, what a lovely girl."

Evangeline stepped out into the evening. The crisp winter air chilling her bones, but as she walked to her car, she let out a long, amused chuckle.  
"Oh, daddy dear. I've got him now" she mumbled to herself, "just like you wanted."


End file.
